Talk:Hex Eater Vortex
Enhanced version of Shatter Hex? Lightblade 00:39, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :Yes. ::..But the foe him/herself is unharmed, unless its a hex ending with a condition. Assassinman 22:55, 26 September 2006 (CDT) doesnt really seem elite-worthy to me :Remove all nearby enchantments on its own is elite worthy lol.. — Skuld 02:05, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::Really? The wording makes the enchant-removal sound conditional. --Ufelder 02:10, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Excuse what I said earlier, I misread it as "target foe" Assassinman 23:11, 27 September 2006 (CDT) I agree... this skill doesn't seem elite worthy. Too expensive and too long a recharge to be efficient hex removal. Coupled with laughable damage and radius... Maybe this would be a good conditional use skill, but elite worthy? Mayhap not.' :It has the exact same damage range as Shatter Hex, and that particular hex removal is the most effective hex removal in the PvE game. Aside, this skill is otherise known as 'Mass Shatter Enchantment', Shatter Enchantment by itself is a skill which is widely used in GvG and is a good setup for spikes.(Terra Xin 09:23, 6 October 2006 (CDT)) :'effective hex removal'? How? --Ufelder 05:56, 9 October 2006 (CDT) ::You use it when your tank gets hexed. An oppourtunity to do some good damage. (Terra Xin 03:48, 16 October 2006 (CDT)) :::Something Shatter Hex does just as well. --Ufelder 06:36, 16 October 2006 (CDT) ::::First of all, I said that Shatter Hex was the most effective hex removal in the game. I've already stated why this is effective, and Shatter Hex does not remove enchatnments. -- Terra Xin 23:59, 5 November 2006 (CST) ::1 sec cast time and short recharge (Remove Hex can be cast more, but is more susceptible to interrupts and someone could take some major hits in that extra sec, the downside being a high energy cost and requiring a Mesmer secondary. This skill just provides extra enchant removal, in quite a large radius. --86.137.79.37 11:37, 10 October 2006 (CDT) :::This skill is B E A Utiful. Like others have mentioned...same versatility as Shatter Enchantment + Shatter Hex with comparable casting costs and casting times and recharge and AoE Enchantment Removal. --Amokk 15:46, 12 October 2006 (CDT) Boss has this at the beginning (kinda) of the gates of desoloation mission. --Fyren 16:36, 29 October 2006 (CST) Yay! At 10 Energy, this guy's looking quite promising. ~Seef II 21:00, 1 February 2007 (CST) Now that e-surge is nerfed I'll probably use this, more damage, enchant removal and hex removal. The Hobo I use this skill in FoW to great effect, where teh tank is usually hexed with something and most things have aggro on the tank... this and shatter hex right after it is a beautiful sight. - Fyren Myr I dont understand what you people are talking about? this is TERRIBLE. 10e + 10 recharge? At least make it spammable like 3 recharge or something... Ni. 18:11, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :You do realise that this elite skill removes a hex, deals damage to foes, and foes that are dealt damage lose an enchantment right? Go look at Shatter Hex to see why it's elite and much better. A 3 second recharge would ridiculously imbalance both PvE and PvP. Just so you know, no other hex removal has that kind of recharge. The closest would be 5 with Blessed Light, but Mesmers can gain energy more reliably than a Monk. --Kale Ironfist 19:51, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Yes, but it's so circumstantial. Ni. 20:38, 20 April 2007 (CDT) That's right, if they made it 5 energy, or made the removal of a hex not required for the damage and enchant removal, I'd use this. Tycn 23:11, 28 April 2007 (CDT) :At 5 energy, it would be overpowered for its effect. If the damage was not conditional, you'd see Mesmer spikers all over the PvP metagame. If the enchant removal was not conditional, you'd see the same uproar over Avatar of Grenth Dervishes. This is already a powerful elite, and you're asking for MORE?! Do a comparison between this and Shatter Hex, and I mean a VERY close comparison. It's already worth using as an elite because it does more for less. --Kale Ironfist 00:06, 29 April 2007 (CDT) ::If it wasn't conditional, it would be just be a more powerful version of Ancestor's Rage, which already has almost the same effect, and is more useful for spiking, as Rits have better survival skills. This elite is indeed powerful, but it's extremely unreliable. Tycn 00:42, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :::Ancestor's Rage does not ignore armor. --Kale Ironfist 01:10, 29 April 2007 (CDT) ::::It also isn't elite, costs less, does more (typed) damage, and is more useful for spiking. Tycn 01:19, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Yes, it's not elite, but guess what? Hex Eater Vortex removes a hex, deals damage, and those it deals damage to have an enchantment removed. Do you see Ancestors' Rage do that? --Kale Ironfist 01:29, 29 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::It's made for water hexes, really. -203.218.174.219 01:45, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::It is powerful when you can use it, but against some teams, Hex Eater Vortex will do nothing. Which was all I had against it in the first place. Tycn 01:48, 29 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::::In PvP, you'll practically always see a hex of some kind. If in PvE, why the hell aren't you making a build that suits the area? Quite a lot of Mesmer elites are conditional anyway, and you're not complaining about them, but just this one in particular. --Kale Ironfist 02:15, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::::In a PvP area where most hexes are cast by mesmers and necromancers, the AoE might not hit them. And anyway, it is a bit too conditional for ordinary use (talking about PvP here), but PvE, probably works well, like any AoE really. Tycn 02:39, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :(Resetting Indent). You generally don't need the AoE to hit the Mesmers and Necromancers, and if this spell was cast on a Warrior, it's likely to hit the spike target or the adrenal gain target. If it's cast on your mid/backline, it'll hit their Warriors, Dervishes and Assassins, with all scenarios in your favour. It is true that this elite is conditional, but the suggestions you gave would make it a ridiculously powerful elite that it becomes on par with Expel Hexes for hex removal, which shouldn't happen. --Kale Ironfist 02:47, 29 April 2007 (CDT) ::I guess, but there's still quite a few teams that don't carry hexes. And most people aren't going to take this over the... safer or more versatile elites, such as E-surge. Tycn 03:06, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Pwnz This is a great skill undoubtedly. In GvG, this skill pwns some serious face. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:58, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :/agree 67.162.10.70 23:06, 5 July 2007 (CDT) ::: Its AMAZING in GvG, love using it. Dean Harper Domain of Anguish in place of one of the nukers. --Ckal Ktak 03:46, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :Careful there. Some of those DoA monsters have this skill too. Kiss your tank goodbye if you go hex crazy. SarielV 00:36, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :zomg moar SF plox --DEATHWING 03:49, 8 July 2007 (CDT) ::Oh come on, tell me that an armour ignoring spike of up to 600 damage (with max lightbringer and Sunspear, but not including the degen from Ether nightmare or Intensity bonus) is wose that SF spamming all of the time, the fire damage from SF is weak against these guys, especially in hard mode. --Ckal Ktak 03:58, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :::Was actually just taking a pop at the extreme prejudice of teams in DoA. I guess it could work. --DEATHWING 04:03, 8 July 2007 (CDT) ::::worked it out, about 650 damage from all skills without degen, with fast casting at max too. --Ckal Ktak 04:10, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Just curious, but what is the purpose of Deep Freeze? --Ufelder 05:56, 8 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::Keep enemies in AoE when they try to scatter. Lord of all tyria 05:57, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::Where's the energy management? Those are 10-15-25 energy spells... -Auron 06:39, 8 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::DoA Teams all have a BiPPer, I know this, because that's what I find myself being. --Ckal Ktak 09:19, 8 July 2007 (CDT) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO My absolute favorite memser skill has been nerfed... 76.170.188.190 00:48, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :Its still usable. Just an additional 3 seconds, and a little lower damage. --Shadowcrest 00:50, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Its recharge was already too long... Dean Harper 03:21, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :Has anyone seen this skill being abused? I don't quite understand this nerf A.Saturnus 09:40, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, it was abused a lot in GvG, casting this on frontliners really decimated a lot of the opposing team's frontliners. So, yeah, it was abused, but i also dont see the reason for the nerf. It was a great Mesmer skill... Dean Harper 01:38, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::What the? Are you guys PvEers only? Because this skill was THE bomb in GvG, not only does it punish water eles but it sets up a target to get owned Blue.rellik 01:43, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Arenanet nerfs anythinbg that can qualify as "the bomb", especially in any PvP. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 02:19, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :Considering that this skill wins games by itself, I don't see why not Blue.rellik 02:22, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::Anyway, it was a great skill, now it's a good skill. Anet = Bombsquad. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 02:24, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::That is true Blue.rellik 02:29, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Hm, strange. I haven't played GvG in a long time but I watch Observer regularly. I've seen it being used occationaly, but nothing near abuse. A.Saturnus 10:19, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :::::That's because no ones runs hexes so they don't fight this Blue.rellik 10:31, 21 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Do you mean, the fact that I don't see it on observer shows that it's overpowered? 78.51.125.216 16:10, 27 January 2008 (UTC) - site keeps logging me out A.Saturnus 16:11, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::So, what you guys are saying is, if a skill "wins games by itself" it gets nerfed. So uhh... AoM? --Gimmethegepgun 04:48, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Why.....why anet? Why give mesmers a good skill than hack it to bits! WHYYYYY?!?!?!?!? -Kalle Damos :It was great, now its good. If you don't find this playable, well... nothing I can do. --Shadowcrest 03:28, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::ANet gets their kicks that way --Gimmethegepgun 04:48, 2 February 2008 (UTC) CM I know it's somewhat noted on the main page, and universally known this spell kicks ass in GvG, but it's really nice in FA (somewhat in JQ) as well since E/A S.Former's are still ever so popular there. The damn Reds seem to have anywhere from 1 to 3 of them in every match these days, at least during certain times of the day. As soon as they use Mark of Rodgort and jump the same target, hit up HEV and boom, Multikill. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 10:39, May 22, 2010 (UTC)